A Lawyer Making A Difference
by dsceptor27
Summary: Mr. Armando's life seemed to go a little well after imprisonment. After he came out, he got to see two girls and babysit them. Or that's what it seems, right? #I'materribleperson This was inspired by a video I watched "A Day With Mom." Rated version is in AO3


"Your performance isn't going to get any better when you're reading that damn book all day, Trite."

Wright frantically poked his head away from his book, almost causing his copy of 50 Shades of Grey to fly across the office. He completely lost track of the time! That intriguing scene on how the chains were used didn't want him breaking any psyche locks any time soon. Sadly, he was caught grey handed.

Hiding a scoff and nervously adjusting his red tie, Phoenix finally greeted the man who was going to watch the kids today.

"... Uh. Thanks for coming on such short notice…" he stifled in a flustered complexion and a dumb smile. "I figured you'd like to watch the kids… Maybe get some time to bond with them?"

"...I'm not a babysitter, Trite." The visor man grimaced with those red threatening eyes.

"Come on...! It's only a couple of hours. I have a business trip. I would have gotten Apollo or Athena, but they seem to be caught up on their own cases."

"Hmph… You owe me quite the brew later, Trite. And it better be as good as my own!" Armando threatened.

"I promise… and thanks again."

And with that, Wright was out of the office, leaving Armando alone, but not for long. With the speed of a rampaging herd, the two girls ran up to the lawyer, intrigued on their babysitter for the day, despite being well and capable on their own for their age.

"Mr. Diego?" Pearl asked shyly.

"What is it, kitten?" flashing the little spirit medium a sly grin.

"Mr. Nick said you were going to be taking care of us all day?"

Giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder, he reassured. "That's right..."

"That means you gotta make dinner, Mr. Armando!" The blue magician teased with the tip of her hat.

'Dammit Trite!' was the first thought to come to his head. Peering around the office, he grunted in disapproval. 'Looks like you were too stingy to leave emergency money either… you'll pay for this…Trite...'

Now with little options left, he shrugged, realizing he's going to have to improvise and go to the store himself. No way was he going to order out. He'd figure the amount of times the Wright Anything Agency had done so, they would have health issues by now.

"Kids… grab your stuff, we're leaving..."

Grasping the brass door knob, he turned to Trucy, "kitten, grab Mr. Hat. I don't want you talking to me."

Without protest, they were off to his car. As they were leaving the building, Armando turned to see Dahlia busily tending to her garden upfront next door. The water ripples from the red watering can gently hugging the plants. She turned to see him, giving him a hypocritical backlashing smile. Armando tried not to vomit in her direction and mustered every fiber in his being not to toss his scalding hot mug of bitterness at her.

"Hello, Dahlia!" He gestured sarcastically that even Pearl noticed. "Love what you did with the tulips…"

Responding with one more begrudging sluggish smile, he turned and made it to the car. Angrily pulling down the seat belt before ripping it out of place, he mumbled lowly. "Witch…"

After a while on the drive, Pearl had insistently badgered Armando to stop at People Park and have fun before he headed to the store.

It was awkward for him to toss a ball he somehow found laying about the playground that he cleaned before passing it to Pearl and Trucy.

"Go get 'em kitten, you're Uncle Godot's little medium!"

As Trucy and Pearl were fumbling around, Armando was at the bench on his phone, "Oh, no, Iris. He sucks. Trite didn't even leave any emergency money…"

After the grueling wait on the girls time of play, he felt a warmth, the way how they played as he watched over them, it was quite... fun. Perhaps those little sugar packets were lessening the bitterness in his life? Whatever it was, it made him smile, urging him to push forward and work on whatever this feeling was. After their little endeavor, they managed to make it to the store.

He lowly hummed, "shopping can be really fun... Shopping is for everyone..." It was slightly awkward as they escaped his lips. Making him quiver to the point he got pissed again. Reminding him he had to be there in the first place because of Trite… and it was his fault that he had to see that girl, Dahlia Hawgwhore!

"Mr. Diego?" Pearl lowly rasped.

"What?" He impulsively turned.

The spirit medium stood quiet with a sad look. He stumbled backward, looking at her newly etched sadness growing ever more on her face. Staggering like a maniac, he quickly darted for a way to cheer her up. There! "Look at these! They're adorable! Just like you kitten!"

He shoved small inflatable balloons towards the spirit medium, to which she gleefully accepted, with tears of happiness that were of former melancholy.

"What about me, Mr. Armando?" Trucy asked gleefully.

He responded by slapping her hat off her head, "If you don't shape up you're going with your grandfather, Magnifi!"

Trucy responded with a face of horror! Later having tears the color of her cyan hat which laid on the floor.

Armando merely shifted the shopping cart around as he coldly remarked, "you're making a scene…!"

Pearl hurriedly made her way to Trucy who was now flat out crying. "That's really mean Mr. Diego!" She angrily chastised at the green visor man.

He gave her an unsettling stare before lowly rebuking, an inch away from her face, "You're really are Morgan's daughter..."

With the two girls sniffling, Armando continued his shopping for the girls, "Outta my way…" He shuffled through the aisles. "I'm a lawyer making a difference…"

Several ingredients and yelling at the checkout lady later, he realized Pearl was near him, but not Trucy. Harboring a groan, he approached Meekins, who was conveniently there at the moment, before choking the mic away from the helpless bailiff and bring it to his mouth, "Trucy… please come to the front of the store or Godot is cooking traditional American sushi, I MEAN BURGERS…!"

Several minutes later, the magician and medium distantly followed behind the masked defense attorney. Armando stopped. He shuffled around several times frantically before turning back to the store. "Where's the groceries…?"

The two girls shrugged softly, before eyeing him oddly, he was holding onto them already.

One quiet ride back to the office later, Armando removed his seatbelt, "Alright, we're home." Happy on the arrival from an errand that shouldn't have been done in the first place, he nicely asked Trucy to grab the bags.

Trucy merely crinkled her brows at him, "No, you big masked meanie."

Armando rotated his head towards her, mildly intrigued on her remark, "Is that how you talk to your Uncle Godot?"

Furious, the medium puckered her lips before spitting the beverage she hid in her mouth onto his face and mask. Splattering all over the seat, wheel, radio, window and his clothing. He didn't flinch. He merely sniffed this strange smelling substance before realizing what it was. "Where did you get bourbon...?"

One lecture and makeshift recipe later, Armando yelled out, "Dinners going to be ready in one hour!"

'Damn noodles…' He thought. "Needs more parsley…" It's better than those salty yet scalding soup that Eldoon makes. Last time he had it. Made him feel like he shot a syringe of pure MSG straight up his arm.

Which reminded him of something…

Further stirring the pot, he came to see a cup of coffee on the cutting bench besides him. He picked it up before yelping, "Who left their cup of coffee in my work station?"

Frisking left and right, he shrugged, "...It's Godot's now…" He gulped that wondrous brew in several sips.

His body quivered and quaked with ecstasy. It felt like he just fell onto the glorified hills of Columbia and had pure bean dust run throughout his bloodstream. "That was some good stuff!" He stuttered giddily through his teeth.

He shifted towards the pot and added more of the spice, more spasmodic than ever. "More parsley!"

Pearl and Trucy went down to the kitchen to see food prepared. They sat with a strangely morphed smile on their face. Armando scampered to the ceramic plates. No. He was not going to clean any dishes later on.

"We're having paper plates tonight!" Clumsily spreading out the paper plates, he poured unequal amounts of noodles onto their plates, and majority on his own. He hungrily ate as the girls watched in awe, shocked to see he hasn't choked yet.

Several spoonfuls later, Godot was much more jumpier and wild. "WOOO! This coffee is really giving Godot the plural peps!" The defense attorney was trembling now. He stared blankly at the two girls at the table, continuing their dinner.

"You know we still have a few more hours of daylight left…" He hurriedly spoke as he shifted off his chair. "Why don't we do the whole thing over again, so we can get a headstart before Trite comes back!"

The girls were flabbergasted, but didn't argue. They just followed their horridly mean babysitter's orders.

"Let's go!"

Much quicker in pace, Armando rushed out the door, heading to his car. A swift glance at Dahlia made bluntness all the more satisfying.

"Hi Dahlia! ...You're a freaking witch!"

She didn't have time to respond. Feeling the need to repay him with a harsher and more venomous attack came to a halt. They were already gone, tires screeching onto the tarmac.

"It would be nice if you can do one trickshot, Pearl!" He insulted, before feeling the same rubber sphere collide against his face, almost knocking off his mask. "Oh my Godot!"

Back at the store, he ran down the parking lot screaming, "I'm a lawyer making a difference!"

Stop signs meant nothing to him. "It's better when you can't see red."

"We're back!" He evilly hissed through the store doors. "Where the hell are the coffee beans?!" He pushed several customers, causing them to fly onto other aisles. "Move your slow self!"

"Crap" He peered down, sweatily shaking his hands where Pearl was supposed to be, only to find a jar of those savory shells. "My medium is coffee beans!"

"Jesus! These are cute!" was all that came out as he practically rummaged through the toy aisles filled with the legal systems' plushy franchise of Bum Rap Rhiny and Phony Phanty, to which sadly, he couldn't see. "It's better when you can't see red!"

Further on his search, he realized that the coffee beans he were once holding was Pearl once more. "These coffee beans are a medium…"

"Trucy…" Godot whispered into Meekin's mic again, failing at hiding the predicament he felt coming along, "the coffee is kicking in… Godot's gotta make a deuce!"

"It's clear…" Trucy whimpered oddly.

"What do you mean it's coming out clear?!" the defense attorney cried, almost in a terrifying shrill.

After defiling the parking lot, the road home was cut short when Godot realized, he left the groceries on top of the car. "Darn… I think I left the groceries on the roof…" His shoe stomped against the brakes, sending what he thought were groceries, but in actuality was Pearl on top of the sunroof in front of the car, toppling off the hood. With a wince out the window, he sighed in relief, "at least it wasn't the coffee beans…"

The ride to the office went on smoothly, as Armando parked the car right outside the office. "Alright… grab the bags…"

Turns out Trucy wasn't finished with her attacking. Once more, she sent her ammunition of bourbon whiskey onto the green visor man's visage. A sharp angry sounding inhale entered his nose before relaxing, "...one more time in Godot's cup…"

There was no argument there.

The kitchen was in the same condition he left it. Again, catching his eyes, the beauty once more just sitting there. "Dammit… another cup of coffee…"

'No point in letting it go to waste,' he thought humbly.

Pumped once more with that rejuvenating sustenance of darkness, he screeched, "Woo!" Before almost smashing his visor against the stove.

"Who's ready for second dinner?!" With an exponential amount of vigor than before, he stirred the pot with ferocity of Gordon Ramsay, "PARSLEY!"

"Paper plates…" Once more the girls were there. "I hope you kids are hungry…"

After two minutes of having their second dinner, Godot stirred his head several times over the girls. "You know… we still got 5 more minutes of daylight left." Trucy and Pearl were entirely flabbergasted. 'No…'

"Why don't we get a head start before Trite comes home!"

'Not again!'

"MOVE!" He almost tripped over Trucy just to win shotgun. This time, she was driving.

"Hi Dahlia!" Godot saw the demoness, smirking manically before getting knocked over the head with her red watering can.

This time, they skipped over People Park before throwing the now worn down ball over a stranger's head. He made a small victory to himself when he heard a yelp in pain.

The deranged attorney further plummeted into the store, finding the balloons he had bought Pearl, "I'm going to shove these up Fawles grave!"

He tripped over a Phony Phanty as he tried to go after Mr. Hat who evilly encouraged Trucy to keep running away. He turned to an open area to make sure everyone heard him, "Someone's got a lawsuit on their hands…"

No one batted an eye. Frustrated, Meekins once more suffered the strangulation of his precious mic used one more time. "Trucy where are YOU?!"

Reclaiming her for the third time, he instructed them to push him from a cart due to his minor injury. "Push faster!"

"Dammit!" He saw his car tumbling down the road, down the hills of Los Angeles. "I left it on neutral!"

'Or was it Trucy?'

After several minutes of sprinting, he was exhausted. Every fiber tensed before he collapsed onto a wall. "Hold on Uncle Godot needs to rest…"

Some time had passed until two people approached him. One yellow, another red. "Please stop staring at me…" he pleaded.

"This guy is here everyday…" Athena mumbled. "It's so sad…" She nudged a glance for Apollo to see the wreckage of what Godot had become after he was released from prison. An addict.

"Leave me alone…" He grumbled. "I'm a lawyer making a DIFFERENCE!"

He saw on the ground. What he was so used to in his life. A syringe filled with his favourite substance.

"... Another cup of coffee…"


End file.
